


You should come to our party

by Carlee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Awkward Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Party, Sweet Danny, Sweet Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlee/pseuds/Carlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Isaac's first real time meeting in the beginning of sophmore year. While Danny is bored at the first string party and Isaac is alone across the street. Danny just wants some entertainment, Isaac just wants some company</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should come to our party

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments or ideas

So far the beginning of sophomore year was weird. Scott ‘severe-asthma’ McCall was one of the best players. Explains why him and his girlfriend- Allison, and Stiles were invited to the first string party where we all get drunk and spend the night at Jackson's. Stiles shouldn't be here but no one is questioning his presence because Jackson and Lydia are not.

“Dude, I’m pretty sure Stilinski plays for the other team if you want to go after it while everyone is making out during the movie later,” Jackson says.

“He is literally checking out your girl friends ass as we speak,” I point out.

“Damnit! Stilinski!” Jackson yells as he runs towards him.

I chuckle a little at that before a drunk couple begins to fiercely make out next to me. Now, I am all for making out in public, but when I can't see where your hands are then I think it's time to go. I make my way outside, holding a flask.

It’s dark out and more quiet. No stench of sweat or booze or dank weed. God, I wish I could make out with Stiles’ hot cousin Miguel. Though, I usually like to be the one in charge and I prefer responses not emotional constipation, so maybe it is for the best.

I take a swig of my drink while looking across the street. You see the graveyard behind a small house. What I really notice though is the boy hidden on the porch with only a hoodie in jeans. What the he is he doing out alone on his porch during midnight in the cold season.

Before my better judgment and common sense comes into play, I march across the street to the point where I am already in front of the kids house. His head lifts up from the corner and his blue eyes stare at me. God, he is pale and freezing. It takes me a minute to place him. It’s Isaac Laney- or something like that. He’s in my grade and a benchwarmer for lacrosse but he somehow always gets bruise from the little bit of practicing. Then again, he is so skinny and pale, he may just bruise easy.

I realize I’ve been staring by creeped out look on his face. Nice Danny. Scare the guy why don't you.

“Uh, Hey,” I say awkwardly.

“Hi,” He says more like a question.

“It’s Isaac right. I’m Danny,” I introduce.

“I know,” the kid says. He’s kind of rude, but it’s different from any other interaction that I’ve bad tonight.

“Can I, uh, come up and join you?” I ask.

He studies me for a moment, “No.”

I roll my eyes but walk up the walkway and steps anyways, before plopping down next to him in the corner.

“I said no,” he whispers. His tone is more timid and scared now, anxious really. I shrug.

“Why are you out here? Are you watching the party from afar?” I joke, but he scoots farther away. How is he only wearing a ratty pair of jeans and a hoodie out right now. I mean there’s even a tad bit of frost on the grass.

“My dad locked me out by accident,” He answer as he attempts to make himself smaller.

“How long til he is back?” I ask.

“Tomorrow afternoon,” He answers.

“Where do you plan on sleeping?” I ask, realizing the guy has probably been here since the party began. 

All I get is a shrug and a slight shiver as he try to act like he is not cold. It’s obvious he is done with the topic.

“Ever had scotch?” I ask. He shakes his head. I hand him the flask.

“What do you want me to do with this?” he ask.

“Drink it. It's enough to get a slight buzz, even if you're just a lightweight,” I say as I poke him in the rib. He hisses at the touch and squirms slightly.

“Why?” He ask. 

I roll my eyes, “Because it is obvious you're freezing and alcohol can make you warm if you're buzzed enough.”

“I don't want it,” He says as he holds it out for me to take. I push his hand back towards him.

“Drink it,” I order, not really giving him much of a choice.

He looks reluctant but a little scared too, he does drink it. At his first sip he scrunches up his face in disgust and chokes a little. It’s sort of cute and Isaac isn't that bad looking, definitely not as dominant as Miguel would be. Oh yes, this night just got a lot more interesting

“That's disgusting,” he frowns before actually putting it in my hands this time 

“We got some more stuff at the party and some food too,” I respond, “A movie is about to start.”

“cool,” he shrugs. It obvious that he is slightly oblivious considering he didn't realize I was inviting him.

“You can come if you want,” I say.

“Jackson didn't invite me, it’s just for first string and their girlfriends,” Isaac argues.

“Jackson also didn't invite McCall, Stilinski, and Allison. Lydia did. Lydia trumps Jackson and so do I,” I say as I get up and hold my hand out to him.

“I don-”

“What else do you have to do? It’s just a movie and food. No one will even pay attention to you,” I say. He bites his lip before letting me help him up, his hands are so cold.

I drag him across the street and open the door in time to see the trailers playing on the movie that is about to start.Jackson comes up to me on his way from the kitchen to the living room. It’s obvious he hasn't notice that I brought his neighbor over.

“Dude where were you?” He ask. Lydia walk up behind him, obviously drunk.

“Uh, I found a date,” I say as throw my arm around Isaac’s tiny middle. He stiffens slightly and his eyes grow bigger but other than that he stays mute.

“Awe, It’s adorable,” Lydia slurs.

“Lahey?” Jackson says as he gives him a judgemental stare. All Isaac does is look at him before looking at the ground. He slouching, making him about six foot or five eleven. He is probably tall, not as tall as me but barely by an inch or two.

“Yep. Just ran straight into him,” I smirk at Jackson. 

“Danny, can I talk to you alone?” Jackson ask. I look at Isaac’s who looks absolutely horrified at the thought of me leaving him alone here.

“Oh, I’ll get you and whatever his name is a seat. Come on,” Lydia squeals as she drags ‘my date’ away.

“Dude! What the hell?” Jackson snaps.

“He’s cute,” I shrug.

“He’s a loser. Both him and his dad are freaks,” Jackson points out.

“Not everyone can drive a Porsche,” I roll my eyes, “besides everyone is to drunk to remember who I bring.”

“Yea, but he could talk about it.”

“I don't think Isaac is the kiss and tell type. Besides a few minutes ago you said, I should make out with Stilinski. He would definitely tell,” I point out.

“Fine,” Jackson groans, “But he is your problem.”

 

Jackson then walks away with me following and grinning close behind. The credits of the movie are starting. Lydia is waiting eagerly for Jackson next to Allison and Scott. Stiles is halfway asleep next to them. While most the other couples are watching/groping. It’s a horror movie, one of the Halloweens. There's a tight place on the couch for me to sit next to Isaac, I think Lydia was expecting him to sit on my lap, but I have to ways into that. I squeeze in and it becomes slightly tight, but bearable, besides it give me an excuse to throw my arm around him.

“Ever seen this?” I ask. He shakes his head, and curls into himself a little as he tries to give me more room but it's hardly possible.

“I don't really like horror movies,”He mutters. 

It takes awhile before he actually drinks the drink I made him, I made sure the alcohol wasn’t as distinct because he doesn't like the taste of it. 

Throughout the middle of the movie, very few couples were actually watching it. Isaac jumps a little as Michael Myers kills yet another person.

“This actually scares you?” I ask. He blushes slightly.

“I just don't like jumpy things,” He shrugs. His eyes are sort of dilated and glassy after his second cup. He’s not as stiff anymore so I take my chance and pull him closer. He does stiffen up a little, but not nearly as much and after five minutes he sort of leans into it.

Yet another person is killed but this one seems to get to him even more as he hide his face in the crook of my neck. I chuckle a little and earn a small glare from Jackson.

“Stop it,” He whispers into my neck, his hot breath making me have tingles down my spine.

I take my chance while he is relaxed. I move in an angle where I put my mouth over his and kiss him, a hand resting on his skinny thigh. He seems surprised, but he doesn't pull away. In fact, he tries to kiss back but is awkward about it, like he doesn't know what to do. I try to help and shift him onto my lap a little, he is actually really light. My hands run up his sides and move one hand to his mouth and squeeze his draw open a little before the other hand that was running up his side goes down to cup his butt.

He gasps and I’m able to slip my tongue into his mouth and run my one hand up and down his neck, grinding my hips up while he grinds his own down. I don't think he really realizes what he is doing. He's so responsonsive with each touch that it makes up for his sloppy inexpierence. I bite a little on his lip and he makes a sound that sounds like a combination of a moan and a gasp and a whimper, all heat rushes straight to my groin. I moan slightly in his mouth as I grope his ass and his back arches, blue eyes blissflully closed. His own hands are now gripping my head, his tongue fighting a little bit, making the kiss rougher. 

Soon though I feel popcorn thrown my direction and we part instantly, Isaac immediately gowing stiff. I swear I want to punch whoever ruined it.

“Stop, We’re trying to watch a movie here,” Jacksom whispers harshly. A fee pairs of eyes are on us, not that I care but Isaac clearly does. Lydia giggles as she bite Jackson’s ear lobe. Scott looks seriously confused, while Allison is smilling a little. Stiles just give me a thumbs up, and the memory of Miguel and the day in his room come in my mind today.

“Then watch the movie,” I snap. Jackson rolls his eyes and goes back to feeling Lydia up and watching the movie. 

Finally we're back to just us, “Uh, I’m sorry about him.”

“I,uh, guess that was my fault. I was ,uh, loud,” Isaac blushes.

“I liked it. In fact, I think we should go back to doing exactly that,” I smirk before leaning in again and kissing his jaw line. 

He’s stiff again, where he isn’t denieing me, But you can tell he really doesn’t want to. I may be a sterotypical player jock that doesn't mind when someone wants to experiment, but if someone doesn't want to then I’m not going to push it. I stop and and look at him, still somewhat holding him in an awkward way as he looks down with nervous eyes.

“I'm sorry. I just-”

“It’s fine,” I say quietly, “Was that your first kiss?” 

“Uh, yeah. I’m sorry if I wasn-”

“No, it was good like really good,” I smirk, loving that he gets even more red, “You want to do it again?”

He looks down and I decide to doo something different, “It’s cool. Come on the movie is finally getting past the pointless killings.”

We spend the night with him postioned in my lap, no longer straddling me but just laying, sort of curled up and cozied into me. I’m able to put small butterfly kisses on his neck, enjoy the way he holds back a giggle at the tickle it gives. I enjoy the way his curls brush against my cheek.

“You should come to parties more often,” I whisper into his ear.

“You just want to get into my pants,” Isaac whispers back with a small giggle.

“like you would mind,” I tease before kissing his neck once more.

Eventually right towards the end, Isaac body becomes a bit more heavy and so deos his breathing as his head hides in the crook of my neck. I look down and see that he is sleeping like most of the others. Jackson sets Lydia’s sleeping form down on the pillow.

“So, is he comming to more parties?” Jackson ask.

“ dont be a dick,” I groan quietly.

“Whatever,” He rolls his eyes but stays quiet and goes back to Lydia.

I get adjusted so that both of us can sleep comfortably and fall asleep cuddled up.

When I wake up in the morning Isaac is gone like hebwas never there. I didn't even get his number though. It would be better if Isaac was here and I wasn't surrounded by hung over morons.

“Boyfriend troubles?” Jackson smirks. I roll my eyes at him in annoyance. I’m thinkng of going over to his house but as I check outside and see an old beat up truck. Well, Isaac wasn't really suppose to be here last night, he was suppose to be waiting for his dad. He proabably got in a little trouble.

 

I wait all Monday for Lacrosse practice to maybe get the chance and talk to Isaac, ask him to come to another party. He bas a black eye and busted lip. He looks tired and weary, each time I attempt to make eye confact with him but he avoids me at all cost, but I’m able to finnally talk to him when we are going back in.

“Hey, Isaac,” I call, grabbung him by his arm. He flinchs a little but otherwise doesn't respond, “Where'd you go Saturday morning? Did you get in trouble?”

“Why do you care?” Isaac snaps at me, catching me off gaurd.

“I was just, um, wondering,” I say. What the heck happened to sweet timid Isaac? Now I’m talking to an angry, jumpy, anxious Isaac.

“Yeah, well don't!” he snaps.

“Uh, okay. Did I do something wrong?” I ask in confusion.

“Look, I get it. You were bored and I was willing, but that doesn't mean anything. You're still the goalie and I’m still a benchwarmer. Two different people, lets just forget it ever happened,” He snaps before jerking his arm away and leaving me speechless.


End file.
